The Secret Life of Sara Sidle
by EmilyTheSilentAssassin
Summary: Sort of NickSara. Nick finally finds out what's in The Room.


A/N: Half of this was written by my sister, Katrina, and I wrote the other half. We came up with this idea because she was visiting me at college and we watched an old fave. (Bring It On) So this fanfic goes out to all the fabulous people who leave a review, all the actors who made Bring It On, Jorja Fox and George Eads for their awesome acting, and Benjamin McKenzie 'cause he's a total hottie. This piece is so insanely out of character it's just crazy. First of all, we know that the CBS site said Sara wasn't very popular in high school, but we decided to change that a little for our story. Forgive us, master. Also, spang-in-the-middle is a real phrase. Kat learned it from her high school science teacher (named Spang!) and then looked it up on dictinary dot com. To be spang in the middle of something means to be right in the center.

We're so sorry for this really long author's note.

P.S. We don't own anything. Also, Nick's niece named Olivia is a reference to an earlier story of mine (Closet DDR Freak) and she will be featured again in the sequel to CDDRF. Watch out for it!

**The Secret Life of Sara Sidle** by Katrina and Emily Greene

Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle kept no secrets from each other. Well, almost no secrets. There was one secret. The Room. The Room was locked with two locks and Nick had no clue where the key was. Only Sara was allowed in The Room. Not even Nick's niece Olivia had managed to wiggle her way into The Room, though she had begged Sara plenty of times.

"Sara?" Nick opened the apartment's front door, carrying a bag of groceries. He planned on surprising Sara with a romantic dinner, which would be kind of hard if he couldn't find her. "Sara?" Nick called again, searching the apartment.

That's when he realized that the door to The Room was unlocked and slightly ajar. That's when the cartoon devil appeared on one shoulder and an angel dropped onto the other.

"Nicky," the angel cast a disapproving look at him. "This is The Room. Sara asked you not to go in here for a reason. Shouldn't you respect her?"

"But this is The Room." The devil chimed in. "_The Room_, your chance to find out more about Sara Sidle and what makes her tick. She never has to know."

The sound of a TV caught Nick's attention. He moved cautiously towards the room until he recognized the sound of a TV and the unmistakable sound of Sara snoring. Nick bit his lip. To enter or not to enter, that was kind of the dilemma.

The devil won out and Nick carefully pushed the door of The Room open so as not to wake Sara. Nick expected pictures of Sara's family, maybe a library. Some sort of Satanic altar probably would have been less startling than what he found.

The entire room was decorated in forest green and gold. There were pennants screaming "TBHS" and "Tamales Bay." That's when Nick realized that he'd stumbled on Sara's collection of stuff from her high school years at Tamales Bay Senior High School. The consensus was that TBHS had made Sara's teenage years a living Hell. It made no sense to Nick that Sara still had all this crap around if TBHS was such a miserable experience. He glanced at the wall opposite the doorway. It was lined with pictures of girls and boys in bright peppy green-and-gold cheerleading outfits.

And standing right spang-in-the-middle of the Barbie squad was a wildly grinning Sara Sidle, standing next to a gigantic trophy and wearing a sweater that said 'Captain' on it. Nick's jaw dropped. He never knew Sara had been on a cheerleading squad, never mind been the _captain_. He moved to the next picture. They went in reverse chronological order. The first few pictures were of her in college. The second picture was of her senior year. The next ones were of her junior and sophomore year, Sara still proudly wearing the captain sweater. The fourth one was of her freshman year. In this photo she had her arm around a girl who wore a hat with the words 'head cheerleader' printed on it. Her other arm was around a tall muscular guy who was grinning and flashing Sara a reverent smile.

He moved on to the junior high years. This time Sara's colors were red and silver. "Wow." He breathed. Nick glanced at the TV to see a video of Sara's high school cheerleading squad at the national cheerleading champions. The routine was synched to the Vengaboys Remix, a song Nick recognized from clubs.

"Huh?" Sara startled as she woke up and caught sight of Nick in The Room. A furious red blush spread over Sara's face as she scrambled to turn off the TV.

"I guess I should probably tell you…" She looked at the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about I grab us some beers." Nick suggested.

"So, um…I guess it's a little misleading to say that I didn't like high school." Sara smiled ruefully. "I was probably the most popular girl at that school. I was a damn good cheerleader too. I could out-yell those other Barbies by a mile."

Nick grinned. "I'd bet."

"The girl who I've got my arm around in that picture is Sicily Fuller. I was her little protégé, and her twin brother, Ken, and I went out for my whole freshman year. When Sicily went off to college, I got left the legacy of TBHS cheer squad captain. Cheerleading had been a distraction for me since I had been adopted by the Sidles."

"Whoa, whoa. Your real name isn't Sara Sidle?"

"Nope." Sara was near tears now. "My real name is Sara Duncan. When the Sidles adopted me, I took their name to. I didn't want to be reminded of my old family. The Sidle's daughter, Chevelle, was head cheerleader at TBHS. She coached me in cheerleading from the day I moved in with the Sidles. Said I had the perfect body. So, there I was, Sara Sidle, head cheerleader of the TBHS Stallions, when we went to Nationals. That's how I paid for Harvard. I was a damn cheerleader. You should have seen me back then. I was a little party animal. Ken was at Harvard, so we hooked up. And Sicily was at University of Texas at Austin. Graduated and went to work for the Cowboys. She and I visit each other at least once a year."

"I just cannot wrap my mind around the fact that you know _Sicily Fuller_."

Sara stared at him. "Nicky, she's just the head cheerleader for the Cowboys. It's okay, you can roll your tongue back up now."

Nick shook his head. "So this is The Room. Your secret life. Sara Sidle, a cheerleader."

"Nick!" Sara scowled playfully. "Don't make fun of me. Can you imagine what the other's would say if they found out I was a _cheerleader_? Catherine would have a field day, I think Greg would probably build a small shrine, Grissom would just have a heart attack, and Warrick would snicker and make stupid jokes."

"But still." Nick tackled her. "You were a _cheerleader_."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Hey, did you keep the skirt?" Nick grinned.

"Nick!"

A/N: Alright, alright. It was the stupidest thing Kat and I have ever written, so now you may feel free to egg us. But wasn't it fun to imagine Sara as at least having had a semi-happy childhood?

:ducks:

**Em** and **Kat**


End file.
